


The Lion And The Lamb

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, Short Stories, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lion and the lamb aren't supposed to fall in love. They come from very different worlds. The lamb hails from a peaceful valley and the loin from a world of carnage. Misunderstandings are bound to happen. The lion is the predator and the lamb the prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion And The Lamb

 

Kagome grit her teeth to hold back her tears. How, how could this have happened? She wrapped her arms around herself as if to prevent herself from falling apart at the scene in front of her.

Why?

Why did this happen? How could this happen? What bad had she ever done besides be nice and trust everyone she had met? Wasn't she supposed to see the good in everyone? Wasn't she supposed to treat everyone the same despite blood, rank, and surname?

A sob fought its way its way through her throat as the blood slowly dripped down the walls. She dug her fingers into her arms to prevent any more sobs from escaping her throbbing throat. She didn't have the right to cry, no, not when she was the one to blame.

She should have listened to them; he was not for her he was dark and twisted. He could never love her; he didn't even know what that emotion was. He was a tool, cold and emotionless, he was a killer. Yet, she had argued his case, it wasn't his fault it was his families. They made him what he was.

She believed she could help him, that she could undo years of conditioning, that she could change him.

How utterly stupid she had been to think she could undo seventeen years of harsh training and horrid lessons in just two measly months.

Her eyes dulled from their usual bright blue to a dark indigo as she dove deep into her memories in order to forget the horrid things she had just been forced to witness. So with shallow breaths she immersed herself in the good times, when she thought they were happy…

It had taken a long time for her just to gain his attention let alone his friendship, for she had been harboring a crush on him for months, but it had been worth it. At least to her. It had taken even longer to progress from friends to lovers, yet again it was worth it to her. She loved him and the concealed touches and rare smiles made it even more worth it.

The small gestures of affection, quick one armed hugs, and stolen kisses. He never voiced how he felt about her, but he showed it through his actions, it was his way and she was fine with it. At least she thought she was, looking back she cursed herself for being such a fool. Now that she was not blinded by love she realized that the actions seemed faked, like he was forcing himself to say and do what he did.

Yet, she had been blind by love hoping instead to delude herself into thinking she was being paranoid, that he loved her. And look where it got her, her eyes refocused on the grisly scene in front of her.

They were dead.

Her family and friends were lying in pools of their own blood.

She allowed a few tears slip down her face as she felt a cold numbness spread over her body. In fact she almost welcomed it. Anything was better than feeling this pain.

She blinked slowly as he appeared in front of her spotless sand perfect as always, they were always so damn perfect those damn Uchiha's, like he hadn't just killed everyone she loved and held dear. She shifted her gaze to look at him yet refused to meet his eyes. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally she opened her pale thin lips. "Why?" Her voice was low and quiet yet it echoed around the small desolate room.

He stared at her impassively at her, studying her, and his thick deep voice drawled out in, toneless. "To see if you were worthy." He did not elaborate on his cryptic statement.

Her eyes narrowed as the blood rushed to her ears. Her eyes narrowed as her voice became sharp with cold fury. Yet, she seemed composed despite the tear tracks on her face and her blood stained hands.

She did not care if he turned his kunai on her as well, if he did then she would not go down without a fight. She was a Higurashi, a healer of the highest caliber and pretty handy with weapons. She would at least try to avenge her fallen loved ones. She would turn her back on everything that she believed in and made her a healer.

She slowly let her gaze met his and allowed some of her growing hate seep into her broken blue eyes. "Worthy of what?" She spit out the what like it was poison.

He smirked lightly at her meeting her gaze head on and his decision was made and with a hint of a foreign emotion in his voice he spoke. "Worthy enough to belong to me. I had to test you, you are not a ninja…it had to be done. I needed to see how you would react to a betrayal of such a high caliber, to see if you could hate…want to kill."

She stared at him in disbelief feeling like he had slapped her across the face. He had…he had done all of this to test her? She shook lightly as her anger took hold of her.

He narrowed his eyes at her yet there was a hint of smugness in his eyes. "I can see you're angry….furious. Are you going to try and kill me?"

Once again it was like he had slapped her across the face. Her anger was gone and replaced by fear. They both knew that no matter how furious and hurt she was, she would never be able to kill him let alone scratch him. He was a powerful ninja, part of Anbu and a full blooded Uchiha. She herself was a Higurashi, from a small nearby village of the mighty Kohona, but they were mainly healers, she herself had only learned to wield a weapon by the request of her late father.

Besides she loved him, even though he had done what he did there was still a small piece of her that loved him and it disgusted her. So with dread in her heart she answered him in a flat voice. No."

He smirked titling his head back lightly to look down at her in her position on the floor. "Good, because you passed. You now belong to me, pack your things but pack light. We leave in a five minutes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going anywhere, not with you. Let alone back to your damn village to be made your whore! I know about your engagement."

He glared down at her his eyes flickering between red and obsidian yet underlining that anger was a deep sorrow that caused her heart to clench in pain.

What had he done?

Before she could give voice to her worries he stalked out of the room, his long black cloak swishing behind him. As soon as he was out of the room she slumped down and let out a deep breath. She glanced around the blood stained room once more, her heart clenching in pain yet with a heavy heart she closed her eyes once, took a deep breath, and stood up.

With tears gathering in her eyes she turned her back on her family and friends and walked out of the room to gather a few things from her room. Once she had grabbed a few articles of clothes, a few memorabilia items and photos she walked over to her grandfather's office and grabbed her birth certificate and a few other important documents.

Her hands shook lightly, still in shock from everything that had happened and the pace of which things were now happening, she barely had any time to think just act. This was the first time since her father's death that she had been in here, her family was very old fashioned, and yes she was allowed to learn how to wield a weapon but only at her late father's request, the rest of the clan thought a woman's place was where a man put her.

She, like the other females of her clan were healers, she had no reason to learn about politics first born of the clan leader or not, she was still just a female. She would be married off to a rich noble man when the time came for it, Hojo was his name, and her younger brother would be the next clan head. It was her destiny.

So it was no surprise to her that she felt guilty doing it, being told something again and again made you believe it. She was a woman, her place was where a man put her, even so she took a perverse glee out of going through his political files that she should not have understood.

Yet she did, she knew more then she was supposed to and that was because of Itachi. He, being from a bigger city and one where females were on equal ground with males, thought it was absurd. He believed that one's sex did not determine their worth; it was the caliber of their core values and inner strength that gauged their worth.

She jumped in surprise when he appeared silently behind her, his front pressed flush against her back, his hand hovering over her shaking one. "What are you doing?"

She flinched away from him and banged into the desk knocking all the documents to the ground. She bit back her hiss of pain and gazed at the desk, refusing to meet his gaze. "Gathering important documents."

He stepped away from her and gazed at her back longing as he leaned against a nearby book case. "Why?"

She kneeled down on the ground and began picking up the fallen and scattered documents and shoved them in one crumbled mess into her bag. "I might need them one day."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion and distaste. "I do not understand. You are the last of your clan; I highly doubt you will need them. Leave them." His words were true, she was going to become his, she was going to help rebuild his clan and in doing so she would have to leave behind her clan teachings, which in all honesty were far inferior to his clans.

She stilled her movements and turned to look at him, her hands stilled as she turned to look at him anger and determination flashing in her eyes. "I will not leave them behind. They are the legacy of my clan…" She shoved the rest of the documents into her bag and pulled the draw string shut and stood up to brush past him. "Besides, I might need them when I rebuild my clan." It was mentioned as an afterthought yet its impact was not lessened.

He tensed in anger as she walked past him and into the hallway. He quickly walked after her and grabbed her upper arm and forced her to turn around and face him. "You won't need them. You are mine and you will help me rebuild my clan! I didn't kill them all just for you only to have you deny me." His voice was low but it was strained in anger.

Kagome gasped her eyes widening with horror and tried to take a step back but he did not allow it. Before she knew what was happening he had crushed his lips to hers in a furious and possessive kiss. She merely stood there shocked. He had not only killed her clan but his own? Why?

Once it set in fully she struggled in his grip and once she was free she slapped him across the face tears streaming out of her eyes. "Why? Why did you do this! I don't understand! Why?" She sobbed as she pounded her fragile fists against his strong muscular chest.

He said nor did anything, he merely stood there and let her vent. "For you…for us to be together. I did it for us." His words were meant to be comforting yet it offered her none.

She sobbed as she slumped against his chest and rested her forehead against his chest. "No…not like this…never like this…you're a monster Itachi…I never wanted this…why…" She whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him a small frown on his face.

Itachi merely stood there neither embracing nor pushing her away, he just stood there and let her sob into his cloak. He, Itachi Uchiha was confused. Wasn't this what she had wanted? To be with him? He had thought so, she had voiced her love of him many a time and he in his own way showed his love even at the risk of being looked down upon by his father.

He was an Uchiha and not just any Uchiha but the next in line to be clan head. He was going to be married off to another strong Uchiha, probably one of his cousins, to produce strong heirs. Before he had met Kagome he didn't care, he went along with the motions of his life doing what was excepted of him. He was more than ready to have a loveless marriage.

As was she, she was from a small nameless town where women were not on equal footing. She was nothing more, in their eyes, a glorified baby maker. It disgusted him that in ninja less villages that they still acted like heathens. In fact when they found out that he was seeing her they called her a whore and arranged a marriage between her and some Hojo boy, after giving her a good beating at that. It infuriated him to no end.

She had changed everything for him, she had single handedly changed his view on life though it was hard to tell. Only those that had trained him could notice the difference, and they brought it up. He was forbidden from seeing Kagome and if he did then she would be killed. She was, in their mind, a distraction and an unworthy one. She was not fit for their world of blood and carnage she was a healer for God's sake from a small nameless town.

They had even gone so far as to set him up to marry as soon as possible. He did not like that and he was not one for taking orders, not anymore. So he took matters into his own hands. He got rid of the obstacles that stood in the way of them being together. He did it all for her, for them yet here she was sobbing and mumbling to herself. What had he done wrong?

Did he make a mistake?

Maybe he was a monster…dragging her into his world because he wanted her. Maybe this was the reason the lion never fell in love with the lamb…the lion only ended up hurting the lamb and eventually killing it.


End file.
